Why Does This Exist?
by nerdvodka
Summary: This is purposely horrible. Enjoy.
1. The New Bitch

It was ur average day at Astronaut Highschool for the SQU AD except for the fact they were about to have a new member.

"GEE AM I GAY" said the beloved ginger, Makena putting her leg on top of the lunch table and knocking Lukes shark lunchbox off of table.

"What the fuck Makena. I'm a rude douche who pretends to hate everyone because I don't know to express affection!" Luke said throwing his arms in the air dramatically before continuing to tell Josh about some meaningless bullshit that makes no sense.

"WOW MAKENA ME 22" shouted Hannah in return whilst fingering herself. In this fic she has brown hair because fuck you Hannah you can't have everything bitch.

"WANNA GET GAY MARRIED?" screeched Makena.

Before Hannah could answer a girl entered the cafeteria walking in strides and knocking multiple people over. "WOW FUCK MY ASS THAT GIRL IS HOT." Makena said sweeping everyones meals off of the table with her leg.

"What the fuck, Makena I thot we were getting gay marriage" Hannah muttered, glaring at the NEW GRILL in distaste.

"NOPE I WANT A PIECE OF DAT ASS" Makena shouted, before throwing herself on top of the new student.

"I'm Julie tho" said the girl licking her lips as she looked Makena in the eye.

"I kno who u are" whisper Makena, before the two started making out vigorously on the floor of the cafeteria in a pile of fries of which were knocked off of the table by Makenas leg action.

"HOMO IS ILEGAL" Luke screeched before transforming into a frog and hopping away.

"Holy fuck" Mary said standing on top of the table and pointing a dramatic anime finger at the two as they continued to make out. "You're JULIE" She stated. Julie pulled away from Makena, looking up at Mary.

"Dat me" she said putting her hand on Makenas tity.

"YOU'RE FAMOUS FOR SOME REASON THAT THE WRITER HASN'T FIGURED OUT YET." She said putting her hands to her face and making a really shocked expression like this :O

"Woah that girls FAMOUS?" Josh said taking off his glasses and throwing them. "For what!?"

"She's a model or some shit." Mary responded, nonchalantly.

Ari sat there quietly eating her icecream for she had nothing to say to this mess. This was pretty similar to the average day with the meme team aside from the new member. Also the only person she ever really talked to, transformed into his true frog self and hopped away. There were no worries because he was sure to be back before their next class started.

"Yeah, that's just GREAT" Hannah said, her voice sounding tense. She clenched her fist. "I've gotta go." She stood up grabbing her things and storming off. Hannah was jealous af because her gril had been stolen by this random bitch. She had worked for YEARS to get this close to Makena and this random new bitch just REPLACED HER.

Soon, the bell rang, Luke returned to his human form coming back to meet the others as they all walked to class together.

When they got to English and settled down the teacher, Ms. BITCHelder introduced Julie at the front of the class room. "All you really need to know about her is that she's better than you. What is ur name, Juli?" She asked Julie.

"It's Julie." Responded Julie.

"Now class, when Julie says "its Julie" what is she REALLY trying to convey?" She said drawing a dick on the board. Julie took a seat next to Makena as class went on. Moments after, Hannah returned to class, taking notice to the new girl in her seat.

"What the actual FUCK is going on here? First you steal my woman, then you steal my seat? What's next? You steal my high-tech sex toy collection!? I can't fucking believe this." Hannah screamed internally.

"I don't see your fucking name on any of these things" Julie said pulling a single robo-dildo out of her backpack. On the tag it said "Part of H's high-tech sex toy collection"

" _You BITCH"_ Hannah said, narrowing her eyes. She took this as a challenge. Suddenly Makena intervened.

"HANNAH! Cun't u be happy 4 me?" She said taking off her glasses to reveal a super anime tear. "I final found the love of my lyfe!11!ONE!"

"no." Hannah said before unsheathing her anime sword.

"So that's the way you want to play?" Julie said, tossing the stolen dildo behind her and standing up. "TRADSDOFROOOOOOOOOM!oen!112111111" Suddenly she transformed into a slutty animu girl and pulled out an anime sword of her own.

"Wow holy shit u guys!" Josh shouted, turning on the LED lights on his glasses for some reason.

"Why is she wearing a skirt that short. I can see her vagina. What is the point in wearing a skirt if she's going to leave her vagina just hanging the fuck out like that." Ari commented.

"Guys don't do it!" screamed Mary. But it was too late.

"Memes." Luke said, indicating that the battle had begun.

"MAKENA IS MINE!" Screamed Hannah running at Julie.

"MAKENA LOVES ME MORE, BITCH!" Julie shouted, before screaming her battlecry and charging at Julie. Makena watched in horror as the bloody battle went on because of her.

"OW YOU CUT OFF MY FUCKING CLITORUS" Hannah shielding her crotch area as tears came out of her eyes.

"AND NOW IT'S TIME TO FINISH YOU." Julie said holding her sword over her head about to swing down on Hannahs head.

"Honestly, looking at her vagina this whole battle has made me straight." Ari mentioned.

"Well, shit, whatcha gonna do." Mary shrugged.

Makena stood there looking at Julie. Her eyes teared up and she shook her head before turning away. She couldn't watch this. Julie saw this and slowly lowered her sword. "Go find a new seat, Hannah." Julie said throwing her sword at the teacher, transforming back and sitting in Hannahs former seat. Hannah nodded, deciding not to say anything to the girl who had just spared her life. She looked around noticing every chair was taken and slowly walked to the corner of the room, sobbing angrily. She vowed to GET REVENGE on this new girl if it was the last thing she did.


	2. Mary Bagel's Lament

Now before I, the writer, take you on the emotional journey of Makena and Julie's freshmen year of highschool, I must truly introduce you to the others. You may think you know them, but you truly don't.

We begin with Mary Bagel. Mary was a smart young girl with an obnoxious enjoyment of anime. She was fairly average height with long blonde wavy hair and glasses. She has a deep passionate love for pizza rolls. She carries at least 8 boxes in her backpack with her every day along with three pizza rolls in each of the pockets of her dads old brown jacket. Sometimes at night Mary would do unspeakable things with pizza roll. She had a strange fascination with the worst anime every: Fairy Tail. She own merchandise and all of the manga. But there is one reason I'm really writing her into this story and that, would be to ship her with Josh.

You see, Mary never really had feelings for any boy. At least, not a non-fictional boy. She loved shitty anime boys and food. She never really thought about what it would be like to hold hands with a boy, for her hands were too full of pizza rolls. But there was one boy who wanted her more than anyone else. Josh. He was IN LOVE with her. He saw the stars in her eyes or some romantic shit like that. She only saw pizza rolls.

One evening, Mary was sitting in her bedroom, eating pizza rolls when her phone vibrated seductively. She picked it up an her phone formed the only form of lighting in her room, leaving a blue glow on her face. It was from Hannah. "Mary, we need to talk." It said. "About what?" She responded dripping some pizza rolls sauce onto her phone by accident. She left it there. The next day, it would remind her, that happiness truly does exist. A quick response came from Hannah. "Julie." She said. Mary put her pizza rolls aside. She knew this would be a very serious conversation. "She's great, right?" Mary said. "Yeah great. If stealing my ginger-booty wife is fucking great." Hannah said. "Look I need a favor."

Mary glanced at the clock. It was three am. But this didn't matter. She lived alone in an abandoned whore house. She could do anything without her parents limiting her with constraints like time, which of course was an illusion. "What do you need?" Mary typed out, covering her phone keyboard in pizza roll sauce. There was no response for a good while. "Meet me in the park." She finally said. Despite the seemingly eerie situation, Mary felt no fear. This was not the scariest thing she'd done. She met up with a dangerous pizza roll dealer on a regular basis just to satisfy her want- NO…NEED for pizza rolls. Mary responded with "K" before grabbing a few boxes of pizza rolls and heading out

At the park, Hannah stood, quietly, the flickering streetlight above her being her only source of light. Mary emerged from the darkness under the light and looked Hannah in the eyes. "What do you need, Hannah?" She asked.  
"I need you to help me get rid of Julie." Hannah responded, shoving her hands in her pockets.  
"Why would you want to do that?" Mary asked, reaching into her box and shoveling a handful of frozen pizza rolls in her mouth.  
"Because she stole MY girl, MY seat and MY dildo. She NEEDS to go." Hannah whispered tensely.  
"I don't see what your problem is…" Mary shrugged, sputtering out pizza sauce.  
"JUST HELP ME OUT, WILL YOU? I'LL PROVIDE ALL THE PIZZA ROLLS YOU NEED." Hannah shouted, getting desperate. Mary tensed up. Hannah had found her weakness.  
"Fine." Mary said in defeat. "But I'm going to tell you that this isn't a good idea." Mary said. She was much smarter than she seemed.

Mary made her way home after this strange conversation with Hannah. Her and her dear friend had made a deal. If she killed Julie, Hannah would grant her life-long pizza rolls. It started raining as she walked home so she pulled her hood over her thick mass of blonde hair. But she had to ask herself. Was this worth it? Was it worth carrying the weight of taking the life of another? This was a question that kept her up at night, and eventually stopped her appetite for pizza rolls.


	3. Luke Coward's Swamp

Now, we're going to talk about an entirely different person. Luke Coward. Luke was a pretty normal boi aside from the fact that he wasn't a boi. He was a frog. Luk had been struggling with this for most of his life and had kept this a secret from all but one of his friends. And the one friend that did know, knew accidentally/.

One evening Ari was sitting in a room of nothing. It was a void. The only other thing in the room was Luke. Suddenly Ari came out and said "daddi." Luke let out a horrendous screech and started flickering back and forth between his human and frog form.  
"What the fuck?" asked Ari, seeming concerned.  
"MeeeEEEEEEEMES" Luke screeched, writhing in pain on the floor.  
"Luke what the fuck is happening?" She took a few steps back. After Lukes pain had dulled, Luke sat up and whispered.  
"#triggered."  
"What?" Ari questioned.  
"YOU FUCKING TRIGGERED ME." Luke said.  
"I thought that was some kind of myth tho" Ari responded.  
"I only made it seem like a myth so you wouldn't know." Luke said. "I identify as a frogman"  
"You're fucking otherkin?" Ari said in disgust.  
"No. It is my species. Every full moon I fully transform into a frog." He explained.

That was the day Ari found out that Luke was a frog man.

But aside from that Luke is a very normal boi/frogman. He has a fairly average obsession with memes and every once in a while he exfoliates magic cards off of his skin. This happens about once a month. Luke, despite being a normal boi, had some serious fucking issues. Like wow, holy shit. He was a cold distant little bitch with no understanding for human nature. This could be, because he is a frog man. Nobody knows.  
Every night he drinks cold hard cummies from his trumpet, watching porn and jerkin his SCHLONGDONGDINGEDONG with his frog feet. He lives in a pond with many other frog people, where the frog people express their passionate hatred for the lizard people.  
"They are not like us." Said the frog king. "They are MONSTERS." He shouts. The other frogs cheer in approval before going into battle with the lizard people. They lose every time. Luke doesn't go into the battle because he's too busy masturbating.  
There is something special that seperates Luke from the other frog people. His long luscious pantene locks of black hair. He is royalty for this feature. Mostly because he's an argumentative douche who uses this against everyone in every situation. "But Luke," a frog will say. "Magic isn't fucking real." Luke will interrupt this statement. "I have long hair and you fucking don't. So I win by default." If they don't listen to this point Luke will strangle them using his hair, before feeding them to his frog family.

Luke has a collection of cacti. He enjoys sitting on them. That's all. They have no real relevance to his life story and it is just a very nice thing to mention.

He also is a raving fan of Jay Jay the Jet Plane. He thinks about Jay Jay every night before bed and prays to him every morning when he wakes up.

BUT NOW I SHOULD MENTION HIS ACTUAL RELEVANCE TO STORY.

He doesn't have any. He's just there to exploit memes. That's it. Goodnight, everybody.


	4. Prom Doesn't Fucking Exist for Freshmen

"Oh wow!" Josh shouted looking at colorful poster on the wall.  
"Holy fuck." Makena said with a gasp, placing her leg on the wall, seductively, stroking the orange hairs along it.  
"I'm going to bring my pizza rollz!" Mary exclammed.  
"da fuc is going on here" Julie walked up the the group of her friends with a questioning look.  
"It's SPRING FLINGGGGG!ONE1111!One!2!" Makena screeched, draggging her leg along the wall and tearing the poster off with her foot. The poster slowly fluttered down landing in the hands of Juli.  
"Sprung Flung, huh?" She whispered with a mischevious look.  
"Yeah! I wonder who's gonna win Spring Fling King/Queen!" Josh said in a faggy voice.  
"Me, obviously." Julie said tossing the poster at Makena. Makena caught it with her leg.  
"YOU?"Hannah said, grabbing her own titty. "And why would everyone want to choose YOU?"  
"Because, I'M FUCKING GREAT." Julie responded, flinging her hand onto Makena's boob.  
"omg Juli will u b my date bb" Makena whispered in amazement. "I'll giv u dat good pussi after IF you do become queen" she said.  
"ye bb" Julie said pinning Makena against the wall and making out with her. Hannah clenched her fist and stormed off. Once she was away from the others she pulled out her phone and called Mary.  
"Mary, nevermind killing Julie." She whispered. "I have a better idea."  
"What's the idea?" Mary whispered over the phone, straying from the rest of her friends so they would not hear her.  
"We steal spring fling queen from that BITCH."Hannah explained. "The Makena will give ME da good pussi and not HER."  
"I still think this is a horrible idea." Mary sighed.  
"BECAUSE OF HER I CAN'T FKN MASTURBATE. MY CLIT IS MISSING MARY." She screeeched so hard into her phone that it fucking exploded. Mary sighed shaking her head and hanging up.

"I think I know who I'm going to ask to the fling." Ari stated looking over at her sexi ass wife Crystal Southdick. She approached the slutty cowgirl. "Hey slut" She said. "Wanna b my bitch?" Crystal Meth immediately knew what this meant. She burst into tears and tore off her shirt revealing her grade A tittiez.  
"I THOT U'D NEVER ASK!" She squealed throwing her arms around Ari. Ari got a boner.

"Oh man!" Josh thought quietly to himself. "This is my chance! I'm gonna ask Mary 2 da spring flung!" Josh was happy that he'd finally found the perfect opportunity to ask the weeaboo of his dreams out. "Hey, Mary!" Josh said. "Who are you taking to da fling?"  
"I'm considering asking my pizza rolls." She said, not even looking up from her phone. Josh died that night from the horrible rejection he had just faced. But not really because he's still plot-relevant.

"MAN I'M GLAD TO BE GAY" Makena shouted walking down the hall. Julie was next to her eating a pink popsicle. Because it resembles a dick. That's the joke. Ha. Ha.  
"same tbh" Julie said, shoving the popsicle into her vagina.  
"Gittin that gewd pussi every day is the reason i haven't kille myself yet" Makena breathed.  
"me 2" Julie agreed, queefing out the popsicle.

The Meme Team was excited for the Spring Fling. It was perhaps, the most exciting event in their horribly meaningless lives. All except for Luke. He had some frog business to take care of (masturbation.)


	5. Vote 4 Pussi

"Hey, bitches. Are you guys voting for me for spring fling queen?" Hannah sat down with her lunch, smiling cockily.  
"I'm voting for Julie" Makena stated, wrapping her leg around Julie's shoulders and pulling her closer. "After all she is my d8 m8"  
"What about you tho Josh" Hannah said.  
"I duneno." He shrugged. "Maybe I'll vote for Mary." He said.  
"I'm not even running you faggot." Mary said, pizza rolls sliding out of her mouth.  
"BUT MARY I LVOE YOU" He screeched.  
"What did you say?" Mary asked, pulling a pizza roll out of her ear. Hannah nudged Mary. "Oh yeah, I'm voting for Hannah." She said.  
"Why aren't you voting for me?" Julie asked.  
"bcus" Mary said, avoiding eye contact.  
"You know what?" Hannah stood up, slamming her fists on the table. "That's it! Everyone better choose sides now. You can either vote for ME, the friend you've known for years or JULIE the bitch who just waltzed in one day and stole my life."  
"Well, I guess I'll vote for Hannah too." Josh said, glancing at Mary.  
"I'm voting 4 memes." Luke said.  
"Fuck off Luke." Ari replied, punching him in the stomach.  
"Yeah, kill yourself Luke." Makena added.  
"Well I'M VOTING FOR JULIE" Crystal screamed.  
"Imma vote for Hannah. Just cause I don't really kno Julie" Ari shrugged.  
"You KNOW WHAT?" Hannah shouted. "FUCK YOU GUYS." She flipped the table, killing all of her friends and stormed off.

Later in English Ms. Bitchelder made everyone write an argumentative essay on why Julie or Hannah should win. Of course nobody actually did it. Ari turned around in her seat, looking at Makena and Julie. "hai bb" She said to Maknea.  
"hi" Makena replied, stuffing her paper into her mouth.  
"So like, what's Hannah's deal?" She asked spreading her legs around the chair. Crystal stared intensely from a distance, licking her eyebrow.  
"She's just jealous of dis pussi" Julie explained.  
"Shut the fuck up, nobody was asking you." Hannah said. She now sat behind Makena because the guy who used to sit back there was killed to satisfy the hunger of Luke's frog family.  
"Fuck you, ugly ass slut" Julie said, turning to face Hannah.  
"At least I have an ass." Hannah said.  
"At least I have a clit." Julie said, referring to the injury she had caused.  
"TAKE THAT BACK YOU BITCH" Hannah pulled out a seven foot dildo.  
"NEVER." Julie screamed taking out a bag of three inch dildos.  
"FIGHT. FIGHT. FIGHT." Crystal shouted. Hannah swung her dildo, smacking Julie hard in the face. Though her nose was bleeding, Julie stayed standing, pulling out handfulls of baby dildos and throwing them at Hannah, bombarding her with dick.  
"AT LEAST I HAVE MAKENA." Julie said, wiping blood from her nose.  
"YOU BITCH. " Hannah screamed, swinging the 7 foot dildo at Julie's face so hard that she passed out. Julie ended up in the nurse's office later that afternoon.

"Why the fuck would you do that to my girlfriend!?" Makena said to Hannah. "Why do you think I would ever take you back after this!?" Makena said.  
"Because you're gay for me." Hannah said.  
"Tru" Makena nodded.

After the final bell had rang, Hannah grabbed Mary and the two of them went around, plastering posters on the school walls. They didn't have tape so they used the pizza sauce from Mary's fingers to put them there. "WHY VOTE 4 GRADE D PUSSI WHEN U CAN VOTE 4 GRADE A PUSSI" One of the posters said. "HANNAH M. 4 PREZ." said another one. Mary and Hannah spent all afternoon doing this.


	6. Meet Sexy Pepsi

p style="line-height: 30px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.1999998092651px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;" Every world needs a super hero. This includes this strange deranged universe where all of this took place. And who was that hero? Well, the answer isn't as simple as you'd think it is. In fact, it's far more complicated. Let's take a look at our hero, Sexy Pepsi. Or, should I call her Crystal Southdick? br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / /p  
p style="line-height: 30px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.1999998092651px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;" Crystal, much like the rest of her friends seemed like a fairly normal girl who lived a fairly normal life. But much like Luke Coward, she had a secret of which nobody knew. Crystal Southdick lead a double life. By day, she was a normal girl who attended AHS, hung out with friends and did what any normal teenager did. But by night? By night, she turned into Sexy Pepsi. A bad-ass cowgirl, set out to save the world from a super villain named the Black Cat. Who was Black Cat? Nobody knew. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / "Bye, guys!"Crystal waved to her friends one evening after school, before running off. She had to get out of there fast so she could change into her super hero self and save the day. Quickly, she jumped into a bush and jumped out about five sexonds later as Sexy Pepsi. She had a brown vest with fringe that went about to her midriff with no shirt underneath, jean shorts and white cowboy boots with heels. She pulled down her tan cowboy hat and grinned. "I'm coming for you, Black cat." She said, pulling out a pair of guns and running off into the distance. It was pretty unfortunate that she didn't have a horse because that would make it a lot more dramatic. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / When she arrived at the scene, Black Cat was already there with her claws out. "You're too late." Black Cat laughed. "I've already like, kidnapped and killed a bunch of people." She smirked, perching herself at the edge of the building the two were standing on. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / "No you haven't!" Sexy shouted, pointing at Black Cat. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / "You're right, I haven't! I'm just fucking with you!" Black cat, suddenly leaped onto the building next to the one they were on and Crystal followed, taking a dangerous leap. "But I'm about to!" All of a sudden Black Cat backflipped off of the top of the building, landing on her feet. The building they were on top of, happened to be where Black Cats evil was taking place. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / "You're not escaping that easy!" Sexy Pepsi shouted, pulling out a lasso. She threw it over a chimney on a house across the street and swung down to safety landing on her feet. She pulled out her guns and followed Black Cat inside the building. By the time Sexy got inside, she was greeted by Black Cat standing there with three random people tied to chairs, struggling for their lives. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / "What are you going to do to those people!?" Sexy Pepsi shouted, worried. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / "I'm going to blow up this building with them in it." Cat said. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / "Why would you do that!?" Sexy Pepsi pointed her gun at the feline villain. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / "Because I feel like it!" she said, laughing. "But don't worry, my dear cowgirl. You'll be able to get in on the fun too!" She said. Sexy Pepsi pulled the trigger on her guns multiple times with it aimed at Black Cat. She stealthily rolled to the side and moved over and around, being missed by the bullets each time. Until eventually, Sexy Pepsi ran out of ammo and lost sight of where her enemy went. Suddenly, Black Cat came down from above, tackling Sexy to the floor. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / Soon, Sexy Pepsi woke up, finding herself tied to the chair along with the three other terrified people. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Sexy Pepsi started kicking and stomping trying to free herself to no avail. Black Cat smiled. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / "Think of it this way, Pepsi." Black Cat said, on her way out. "You'll finally be out of my way and I can do all the evil I want!" With that, she slammed the door, leaving Sexy Pepsi alone with the three strangers. Quickly, she formulated a plan. She realized that Black Cat hadn't tied her arms. Quickly she untied herself and rushed to untie the civilians. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / "Hurry, get out of here!" She said to the people. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / "Thank you, hero!" The woman said as she ran out with the two men. Once Sexy Pepsi was alone she looked up and saw windows on the roof. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / "You failed again, Cat." She said, pulling out her magic lasso. She threw it up and it pulled around the handle on the ceiling windows. She pulled it open and pulled herself up to the roof of the building. Quickly, she jumped off the top of the building, running for her life as it fucking exploded behind her. Bad ass cliche right there. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / As Crystal got home, she pulled out her phone and dialed the number of her date to Spring Fling. Ari. "Hey!" She said. "What have you been up to all day?" She asked. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / "I just got back from taking care of something" Ari responded casually. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / "Oh, well I was wondering, what you were gonna wear to the Spring Fling?" Crystal asked. She continued her normal life as if, nothing had happened before. As if Sexy Pepsi didn't even exist. Even though she knew, the next day, she would repeat the same thing again./p 


End file.
